


Gebeleizis

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-26
Updated: 2005-02-26
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: "The Fifth Race", "The Tok’ra", "CotG"Season: Takes place in late season 2, after "The Fifth Race"Summary: Oh, just an ordinary day for SG-1.  The interesting part isthat we get to meet another ancient mythology...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Gebeleizis

##  Gebeleizis

##### Written by Sandra   
Comments? Write to us at sandra_ron@yahoo.com

  * SPOILERS : CotG, The Tok'ra, The Fifth Race. Takes place in late season 2, after "The Fifth Race" 
  * SUMMARY : Oh, just an ordinary day for SG1. The interesting part is that we get to meet another ancient mythology... 
  * PG [Cr] 



* * *

It seemed to be an ordinary day of work. You arrive on a planet, grab some samples, explore the surroundings a little bit, let the scientists do their work, and in a couple of hours you’re back. Extremely simple. And boring. However, to Colonel Jack O’Neill, who was thinking about this, it didn’t occur that the new mission that was about to start wasn’t going to be that ordinary…

"Chevron three, engaged," a technician’s voice could be heard from the Control Room.

"The coordinates for this planet were not in the map from Abydos, Sir" the smiling Captain Carter informed him. 

"Chevron four, engaged."

"So…"

"So the System Lords have no idea of this place’s existence, Sir." 

"Chevron five, engaged."

"Indeed," Teal’c confirmed in a deep voice. "Therefore one can infer that this planet might become an important source of allies against the Goa’uld." 

"Chevron six, engaged."

"I thought you said the MALP hasn’t shown any traces of intelligent life…?" Daniel asked.

"The MALP can be wrong."

"Chevron seven, locked."

With these words, the colonel stepped on the platform towards the now opened Stargate.

"SG1, you have a go. Report in an hour."

"Yes, General."

Then the team passed through the ‘gate. Beyond that inch of blue energy, at the end of a wormhole, was another planet. A new world that waited to be discovered. Maybe new people, friendly or unfriendly civilizations, allies or enemies. Whatever would there be, the emotion of discovery, the joy of knowledge and the thrill of adventure remained. Beyond an inch of blue energy… 

No one of them knew whether they would ever make it back. On another planet, danger was not unusual. Every step could get you into trouble. From breaking an arm to being tortured by a bloody alien, anything may happen. But each SG1 member was sure that, whatever strange event took place, the others would be there for him. They weren’t just teammates. They were _friends_. 

"Ok, kids, explore, study, take samples, do whatever you have to do and let’s go home ASAP. I really wanna see that hockey match this ev--"

No sooner had Jack pronounced the first letters of the word, then a warm light wrapped them all and the team found themselves transported to a huge chambre. 

"…ening. Uh, I hate when this happens!" 

O’Neill was referring to the fact that they had been disarmed. The situation was becoming more and more interesting…

The immensely seized room in which they were standing was completely empty, yet in some spots the ruins of several dividing walls could be seen. The external walls, however, didn’t seem to have been affected in the same degree by the passing of time: they were almost entirely undamaged, the small holes not being large enough for allowing an escape. The worried colonel, helped by the apparently impassive Jaffa, had started to search for a secret way out, when the strained silence was disturbed by some exalted exclamations: 

"Fantastic! Extraordinary! Fascinating! Unbelievable!

"What on… this planet… can possibly enthuse you so much, Daniel? I see nothing ‘Fantastic! Extraordinary!’ in being on an alien planet with no weapons or radios. Daniel…?"

"Um… What?" as usual, the archaeologist, who was already examining some ruins, didn’t notice his CO’s comments.

"What’s so fascinating?"

"Ah, Jack… it’s amazing. These walls, by the way they were built, resemble very much those from Sarmizegetusa Regia. I could say they’re ‘identical’, but then, the materials were not the same, a thing that might be explained by the fact that here they couldn’t find those rocks and so--"

"Sarmie… what?"

"Sarmizegetusa Regia, the capital of Dacia before the Roman conquest. Yeah, sure, _murus Dacicus_ …" At his friends’ puzzled look, he stopped, translating the Latin words: "… Dacian walls."

"Oh, Dacian walls…" the treacherously interested colonel said. "So what?!" 

Sam failed in hiding a smile at the abrupt change of tone in Jack’s voice and curiously approached Daniel and his rocks. 

"Err… look," Daniel continued, happy to find in Sam a more concerned audience for his lecture. "It’s a double wall, with two rows of shaped rocks connected by several wooden beams, which were carved in a special manner, as you can see here." He bent and pointed a fragment of half destroyed wall, which was lying on the ground. "Now, the builders filled the space between this external facet and this internal one with unshaped stones and soil, exactly like Dacians used to do. It’s amazing, because it’s practically the very same construction manner!" 

"Ok, but how come these dividing walls are ruins and the external ones are almost intact?" Carter asked uncertainly, and it was Daniel’s turn to be confused. "I mean," the captain explained, "if a major earthquake or some other disaster had happened, the most vulnerable would have been the protecting walls. They would also be the first to be crushed in case this fortress was attacked."

"That’s right, but maybe all the walls were shattered, and they only rebuilt the external ones…?"

"Possible. What material did the Dacians use for the two sides of their walls?"

"Limestone. Limestone blocks."

"Well, that could be an explanation."

"It could…?" the colonel said incredulously, while he continued to check for a secret doorway.

"Yes, Sir. If the Dacian walls were built using limestone, what we have here is a less hard rock, which could be degraded more easily and faster."

"But this doesn’t exclude the hypothesis that they rebuilt the external walls."

"Daniel Jackson is right," Teal’c finally spoke. "These protective walls appear to have been constructed in a much recent period than the ruins. Moreover, a more advanced technology was used to secure the walls," the alien declared solemnly, and, in order to prove his statement, he flung a small stone towards it. The moment it touched the seemingly rudimental wall, a power shield became visible and didn’t allow the improvised bullet to pass through. 

"Wow!"

"I bet that’s not… Dacian… technology."

"It is not, O’Neill. An older version of a Goa’uld energetic shield, perhaps."

"You think?"

"But then, why didn’t it activated when you knocked into it?" Sam asked again, coming closer to the wall and slowly touching it. Nothing happened. "A modified version, maybe?" Seeing that nobody had an answer, she once more turned to the archaeologist: "Any clues in Dacian mythology?"

"Their civilization was very interesting and somehow little known. As for the religion, it’s also extremely disputed, some thinking it was polytheistic, others considering there was also a monotheistic hue." Not waiting to see if anybody else was actually listening, he went on: "Anyhow, their supreme god was Zamolxis, a god in charge of earth’s fertility and death, a prophet and national hero as well. Herodotus writes that he had been Pythagoras’ slave and, being set free, he returned to Dacia and tried to civilize his people, telling them about immortality and creating a religious reform, by which he was preaching the celestial god Gebeleizis, with whom he was later identified. Of course, there are opinions that he really lived before Pythagoras, but we can’t know for sure…" 

"I can’t believe it! We’re trapped here and we speak about fairy tales…" Jack grumbled, but soon Sam’s question caught his attention.

"You mean he’s a Goa’uld?"

"Quite possibly, especially that, as Strabon says, Zamolxis arrived in Egypt during his journeys, and since we know that back then there were a lot of Goa’ulds on Earth…" His explanation was interrupted by a strange sound, which was coming from the other side of the room. The moment the powerful noise was heard, a secret entry opened and an old man appeared, leaning on a wooden walking stick. He was dressed in what Daniel recognized to be Dacian attire, including the specific bent-forward cap, that the Dacian noblemen used to wear, and which could be seen in the famous _Columna Traiani_ in Rome.

"Do not move. You are my prisoners. For what purpose are you here and where do you come from?"

O’Neill wanted to answer, but the linguist was faster:

"We mean you no harm. We’re peaceful explorers from planet Earth."

The old man’s features darkened, as disappointment and sorrow won over him.

"So in the end Earth has been conquered by the System Lords…" he whispered sadly. 

"But we’re not Goa’ulds!"

"You have a Jaffa among you," he replied proudly, pointing Teal’c with his trembling hand.

One of Teal’c eyebrows rose, this time indicating the Jaffa clearly didn’t like someone to remind him of the past when he would gladly give up his life for his evil Goa’uld master.

"I am no more in the service of any System Lord. Earth is a free planet, and so would be all Jaffa one day," he exclaimed confidently.

"Let us hope it would be so. You have said something about Zamolxis. From where do you know of him?"

"From historical references. But… who are _you_ and where do _you_ know him from?"

A bitter melancholic smile stopped for a second on his lips, but the next moment, his ordinary expression, a mask of absolute sternness, returned.

"He was my first host. A very special man."

"Host!?" was the only word all four members of SG1 could say. An overwhelming silence set in, while every earthling was backing off.

"You are indeed a Goa’uld!" Teal’c accused, not surprised at all. The old man’s eyes shone in the yellowish light that certificates his biological link with this species. 

"I am not!!!" he stated in a characteristic thunderous deep voice. "I am a Tok’Ra! I would never take an unwilling host! I would never commit the atrocities they are committing! I am a Tok’Ra!" he yelled, then continued much calmer: "My name is Gebeleizis."

"Yes! There’s the identification!" the archaeologist jumped with joy.

"And… how can you prove you’re really a Tok’Ra?" the always suspicious colonel inquired.

"You are not in the condition of demanding any proof. In case you forgot, you are my hostages. And the fact that _you_ are still questioning _me,_ and that I haven’t killed you from the very beginning. is a more than reliable evidence. Now tell me about the Tok’Ra movement; does it exist any more?"

"Yes, it does, and they are one of our most important allies." 

"Take me to them."

"Let me see," Jack said ironically, "you haven’t seen them since Antiquity and suddenly you wanna meet them _now_?"

Gebeleizis’ eyes were lit again with anger. "You understand nothing!" 

"Yeah, people say that to me a lot, you know…" O’Neill murmured, but the Tok’Ra didn’t seem to notice his commentary, and went on undisturbed.

"When the Romans invaded Dacia, we had to go. Zamolxis was extremely worried for his people, but we had to flee… If we had been captured by the conquerors, we could have ended up in a System Lord’s hands. And they could eventually get information from us, through torture. I could have committed suicide, but than the chances of helping the Dacians would have been null. Hence we chose to hide, taking refuge on a planet or another, and running away each time a Goa’uld was to visit that place I then used to call ‘home’. This way I arrived on this planet, where I decided to remain for the System Lords did not known its address. When… Zamolxis was dying, a young woman offered to be my hostess. Afterwards, at her death, a man followed, then another one, and another… But no one of them had been forced to help me. It was all their choice. During this entire period, I endeavored to reach the Tok’Ra, but I did not succeed. I was isolated… completely alone… You have no idea of how it is to live this way, just with your host and with the fear of being found by your enemies…"

"What about the population of this planet? What happened to them?"

"They all died, because of an epidemic. More than a century in your earthling years." 

This answer and the whole story Gebeleizis had told them seemed to be plausible. The Goa’uld, and therefore also the Tok’Ra, were able of healing themselves from almost any disease, saving the host as well. If the old man was truly what he was pretending to be, it was their duty to help him. And personally, Jack knew he would have ended up nuts if he had been forced to live all that time by himself. So he decided to find out if the old man was telling the truth.

"Carter, go back to the SGC, tell the general to contact the Tok’Ra, and return with one of our friends. This way we’ll see if Mr. What’s-his-name is right."

"Yes, Sir."

But the chamber in which they were standing didn’t seem to have any exit…

"I believe my only chance of reaching the Tok’Ra again is to let her go… Fine. But return quickly!" he said with a sigh and pushed a button from the golden bracelet he was wearing, beaming Sam and making her disappear.

"For your sake, I hope she got where she should."

"Exactly the same spot I had brought you from." His voice sounded offended. "Now, answer another question: what happened to Dacia?"

"It became a Roman province, and later the army and the administration left. From the Dacian population and the Latin conquerors that did stay, a new nation was formed: the Romanians."

"Who live in… Romania…?"

"Yes, Jack."

"You mean, Romania, as in… Transylvania… vampires… Dracula… you know…"

"Jack, Dracula is just a myth."

"Well, this morning you thought Gelibesez was a myth, and… here he is!"

"Gebeleizis."

"What?"

"Gebeleizis, not ‘Gelibesez’…"

"Whatever." Then, addressing the one they were speaking about: "And since Daniel did gratify your curiosity concerning Dacia, why shouldn’t you answer a couple of our questions… First, this technology of yours… It looks different from that used by the Goa’uld or by the Tok’Ra, don’t you think, Teal’c?"

"Indeed," the Jaffa spoke after so much time, rising an eyebrow while his arms were crossed at his back. "However these differences may be due to the fact that Gebeleizis was isolated from these organizations, and consequently, he was not able to receive knowledge about the technical development of the Goa’uld."

"That’s it, Gebbie?"

"It is. When you are estranged for almost two thousands years from your kind, you need to invent; yet I had used some of the ideas the populations which I had met during this long period. Oh, and before I forget…" he said pushing another button, "Your weapons." A single sharp glimpse was enough for Jack to realize that everything was OK with their arms.

"I see," the old man went on "that you have improved since I last evaluated the earthling civilization…"

The discussions went on in the same manner until Gebeleizis brought Sam back. Obeying the colonel’s order as she always did, the captain was now returning with the Tok’Ra agent Martouf.

"Hello. My name is Martouf and I am here to represent the Tok’Ra," he said, looking at the old man. "From what Captain Carter informed me, you claim to be the one called Gebeleizis."

"I _am_ who I claim to be."

"Indeed, millennia ago, there was a Tok’Ra agent with this name. He disappeared and we could not find him, in spite of our constant seeking. He was considered fallen in the line of duty, combating the Goa’uld. His name was always spoken with great respect and admiration…. If you," Martouf turned to face Gebeleizis, his own esteem obvious, "are _that_ Gebeleizis, the Tok’Ra High Council would be more than honored to welcome you back. However, as you may know, we need to test your identity through some simple questions about the organization, some things that only our members have knowledge of." Turning towards the waiting SG1, Martouf smiled in a charismatic way and bowed his head as he was apologizing: "Now if you will excuse us, we would need some privacy." 

Jack gave him a sarcastic look. "Sure, Marty, be my guests."

"Follow me," Gebeleizis told the younger Tok’Ra, "But be quick, for I am feeling weaker and more helpless every second."

The two of the then left through the same secret passage Gebeleizis had appeared from, leaving the team members alone. Sam had waited for this moment for too long, and now, at last, she was able to do it. Hardly had the aliens exit the room, that she was already studying the places where she suspected the device for opening the secret door to be hidden. Daniel, too, seized the opportunity to study the ruins with his insatiable inquisitiveness, making Jack wonder once more what could be so interesting in some old ‘rocks’. As for Teal’c, he spent the time in his typical immobility. After some minutes that seemed ages for O’Neill, Martouf finally appeared. Alone. 

"Where’s Gebeleizis?"

"Is he really who he pretended?"

"What did you find out about his technology?"

Martouf blinked, stoically enduring such an avalanche of questions. He soon realized he had to answer them all, so he decided to take them one by one. "He is in his private quarters, taking some particularly difficult decisions, Colonel. Yes, Dr. Jackson, he truly is the one he has claimed to be. And, Samantha, I am indeed sorry for having to remind you of the fact that I cannot share with you any information involving our new technologies, without previously being allowed to do so by the Tok’Ra High Council." 

"Yeah, right. Should have expected this! _We_ find the guy, _we_ bring you to him and, as a well-deserved reward, you don’t even let us look at all those technical goodies…! That’s why you’re my favorite allies!" 

"This does not depend on me, Colonel. Now, if you want to go back…"

"Martouf, wait," Daniel interrupted him, "You said something about a tough choice Gebeleizis had to take. What choice?"

"Whether to return among us or remain here and be considered a legendary hero." 

"So he doesn’t want to blemish the mythical halo that surrounded him while he was gone with his actual, physical, presence?"

"That is correct, Doctor. He… says he is not needed any more." 

"And I believe I am not." All of them instantly turned towards the secret entrance, which was once more opened. Gebeleizis was standing in the doorway, a determinate look at his face. "Come, Martouf, I had taken the choice you were telling them about. I shall now inform you of my decision.

The Tok’Ra nodded, while Gebeleizis spoke again, this time to O’Neill and his team: "Thank you all for giving me the opportunity of communicating again with the organization I had devoted my life to. I will never forget this. And fear not, Colonel, for I will ascertain some of the inventions you have seen here will, one day, be at Earth’s disposal."

"I am sorry, but I must transport you back. As soon as I am permitted, I shall gave you further information, Samantha."

"Now that’s hospitality…" Jack barely managed to grumble, before the four of them find themselves in front of the Stargate. "Dial home, Daniel," he added a bit disappointed.

Together, the members of SG1 climbed the stairs to the opened gate. They were leaving behind a new planet they had visited. They had learned new things and had met a new ally who supplied a new technology, at which they would have access one day, because the Tok’Ra were not that selfish as the colonel considered them to be. But, the most important thing, they had made it back again. Together.

"Welcome home, SG1. Report at the infirmary. Briefing in an hour," the general’s familiar voice was heard.

After some days, they were getting ready for another… ordinary mission. For meeting new civilizations. For finding a new technology. For forming a new alliance (or for involuntary ‘winning’ new enemies…). For a new adventure. Maybe the last one.

"Chevron seven, locked."

"SG1, you have a go."

"Let’s go, kids! Tonight’s a hockey match I really can’t miss…" 

The team approached the Stargate and, together, the four friends passed through the inch of blue energy.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Author’s Notes: Dedicated to my Mom, whose support, criticism and   
>  wonderful ideas made this possible. Also, many thanks to my friend Sigrid for   
>  correcting this fic! Feedback welcomed! 

* * *

> © January 2004 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of   
> Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other   
> characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the   
> names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide   
> Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and   
> Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an   
> infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other   
> characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the   
> author. 

* * *

  



End file.
